The cursed deal
by Thedyingjokepastaway
Summary: Curse or blessing? In the fear-amid, Dipper and the demon made a deal, a part of one for a part of the other. Now, the world is saved, Weirdmagedon is over and Bill is weaker then ever, or is he?
1. Chapter 1 - Dipper's worst idea to date

Ok so out of nowhere I'm going for a Gravity Falls story yeah… I really don't know what's wrong with me :-/ So now that I have this thing I may focus on which story between NT and this one I prefer to do when I write, I guess. Now, biiiiiiiiiig warning here, I haven't watched the whole show (I started to watch in French, I won't switch to the English version like that. Plus the voices are… weird, too different to me… except Mabel, give her whatever voice you want and it could fit) but when I was a kid, I saw some parts of weirdmagedon, and recently watched the whole season one, so that should help. Still I may totally butcher the first scene of this story, so excuse me if I turn your memories to smithereens here lol. But to whoever read this, please help me if the characters does something too different from themselves, I don't want this to go astray. Ok, let's see what I can do with that f***ed up idea of mine.

* * *

[Fear amid, just before the twins are caught]

\- PIIIIIIIIIIIIINE TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

\- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

\- That was close, Dipper said, but where do we go? Mabel, any idea?

\- Yeah, she quickly said, DUCK!

\- Du-, he turned his head to see the now tridimensional dream demon coming from a sideway corridor, HO NO!

\- Grab my hand! She was readying her grapple hook. She aimed it and fired, but a three fingered hand grab it before it could get near a staircase, and yanked it upward, lifting the twins toward another one. Not fair play, you little cheater of a doritos! She exclaimed.

\- Well, sorry if I may cheat, but I'm growing tired of this little hide-and-seek game of yours, the creature said, clearly pissed off by is red shining eye, dangerously close to them, in it's fist.

In the cage, the twins' uncles (sorry if I don't say grunkles, just always sounded weird to me, hope you can forgive that little voluntary mistake) were still trying to come up with a plan, Stan trying to get out by force, Ford thinking of something. They turned when they heard the sound of Bill's steps from an hallway, and froze as they saw Dipper and Mabel in it's grasp, struggling to escape in a futile effort. They had lost, they knew it.

\- Now, Sixer, Bill addressed the scientist, will you give me the solution to the weirdness force englobing the town? His voice was unsuportably sweet with well hidden gall being drowned by the oversweet tone.

\- Never, he replied in a last show a defiance toward the one he first saw as a friend, how foolish of him, he started this madness and years later, everyone was paying the price of his actions. I won't give you the equation.

\- Really? The demon chuckled, amused by the human's reticence toward him. Regardless, I think it's time for an ultimatum, the town, or the kid's lives, his eye was slowly turning red showing it's diminishing patience.

\- Mabel, her brother whispered, I may have an idea, but nobody will like it, that's for sure.

\- Don't you dare make a move without me, Dipp.

\- N-never, you hear me? NEVER!

\- Ho well, you're not cooperating, let's persuade you a bit more. He looked at the twins, pointing a finger to one then the other, eanie, meanie, miny, stopping on Mabel, YOU!

\- WAIT! Dipper screamed, I WANT TO MAKE A DEAL!

\- What? The Stans exclaimed.

\- W-w-what?! His sister asked.

\- You said you want to WHAT NOW!? Even Bill was shocked.

\- I… I said, he straightened a bit, that I want to make a deal.

The former Doritos put them back on the ground before going into it's old 2D shape, looking at him with suspicion, wondering what the young Pine's idea was.

\- Kid, you picked my interest, what kind of deal do you want exactly?

\- Dipper don't forget, if you make a deal-

\- I can possess him, we did it before, right, buddy?

\- Y-yeah, he looked down, still ashamed from that adventure. That why I want to negotiate the terms of the deal.

\- Hu-hu, a block-note appeared in the demon's hand with a pencil in the other.

\- One, you return all you bring from the nightmare realm back there.

\- Sure.

\- Two, you can roam free on earth in exchange of half your powers, I think you'd be manageable then if you decide to throw another weirdmagedon.

\- Hold your horses there, I won't give you half of my power just to be banished back to that hellish place I came from in the first place!

\- Third point is : nobody will try to send you back there, this line scorched his throat.

\- If I have to give you half of something I have, then give me an half in exchange.

\- I planned it. Dipper smiled sadly, honestly, the only "half" thing that could be of interest to you would be… my soul.

\- Your… huuu… wow, even from you, I'm impressed. I don't know what could a part of a soul do to me but if we do it, I'd still be more powerful. In a way, I'd free, so I will win. Come here Pine tree, the triangle's hand lit up in blue fire, and let's seal that deal.

\- Hope I just didn't sealed our fate too, he muttered under his breath.

Dipper shook the demon's hand, and while everything slowly turned back to normal, he felt like something was ripped from him, while the blue fire crawled and sipped into his body, making him sweat heavily. On his side, Bill wasn't looking that good either, twisting strangely and seemingly... in pain? "Surely the transfer." The heat was too much. And as it all returned back to normal, the young boy could only do one thing to elude himself to the pain.

He fainted.

* * *

And here I just destroyed the show! I feel like it's MY brain that's burning. Now, I have to see if I stuck mister chips in human form or not, what will happen with Dipper's soul and same for Bill's powers. GHA! It's such a mess right now! At least I can think about it tomorrow… well tomorrow, it's 00 : 41… I'm really ruining my life for these stories -_-'


	2. Chapter 2 - Title couldn't fit here

Heheh… this should be fun. Let's go.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Learning how demonic powers work

\- Hey, are you okay bro bro? It's been three days you're out like a light. Wake up please or do you want a full can of Mabel juice?

\- What?! NO! He shot up, his head feeling like someone repeatedly slammed a sledgehammer on it at full force. Oooowwww my head, he grabbed it with his two hands, feels like it want to open like an Easter egg.

\- If there's chocolate inside can I eat it? She looked at her brother with hungry eyes. Can I can I can I?

\- Gee sis, did you starved yourself these three days to be like this? To himself, I'm going to need something for that headache. Just what happened, I remember running in the fear-amid and Bill caught us, and then, he sighed while pulling up his legs and putting his elbows against his knees, supporting his head while looking at a vacant space, it's like my memories are stashed away from me. But if we're here, why do I still have that feeling something went horribly wrong?

Mabel took a deep breath before answering.

\- Well, mister, you saved us! By making a deal with our dear Doritos. Saying this immediately calmed her down. Now he could be god know where on this planet and you should, if that lunatic fiend stayed true to his word, had inherited half of his powers, her tone took on a sad note, but you also sold an half of your soul in exchange! Who knows what he could do with it. She sat on the bed and, for the first time in many years, Dipper saw her tired, worried, and terrified. *Sigh* I'm worried for you, and I'm scared of what Bill could do.

\- Hey, he said, it's okay. I still have an half. And he'd be forced to returned my soul if one part of the contract wasn't respected.

\- Do you think you could find him?

\- Mabel calm down, Dipper said, there's as much chance for me to know how these powers works then for the shack to spontaneously combust… *sniff* don't you smell smoke?

Suddenly, the shack started to burn, great orange flames starting from their room and expanding everywhere. Ford and Stan ran from the basement as soon as the alert came, took the kids and ran off while the place burned to the ground. Stan sighed heavily.

\- Aaaaaaaannnnnd here goes my shack.

Mabel snickered a bit, at least she had the time to pick up the pig.

\- Wow Dipp, you're on fire today heheheh. Dipper's brain was trying to understand what the heck happened. "Maybe his brain combusted with the shack", she thought, then giggled at how silly she was before her pet poked her and turned toward the former attic. She then thought about the fact all their belongings were there and her blood froze. "Holy rainbow and glitter. Waddle's right! All my stuff burned! Noooooooooooo." She then went straight to sweater town, Waddle getting stuck head first into the collar, his small legs wiggling madly, and muttered : ok not funny anymore.

\- No. Ford fell to his knees, followed closely by Stan. *Sigh* At least the basement is fireproof.

Dipper was thinking how he did this. "Ok, so I talked about the shack burning, but… wait…" he focused "I want the shack back like it never happened!" Nothing. He then remembered he actually pictured the flames burning something in his mind. Maybe that could work? Dipper closed his eyes. This time he only focused on how the shack looked a few minutes ago, how he's seen it all summer. He wanted this familiar image to replace the desolated foundation and pieces of burning wood littering the ground. A loud snapping series of sound, like thunder, was heard rapidly as the orange flames that burned the shack down begin to glow at Dipper's hands. Eyes closed, he saw none of it and the adults were looking at the shack reforming in front of them while Mabel was trying to get Waddle out of her collar to see what was making all that sound. The only spectator was a lone shadow, lurking in the forest's dark spots before silently walking away. When Dipper's eyes opened, he was relieved to see the building back in place.

\- So that's how it works! He whispered the words, amazed by the possibilities this could bring.

After a moment, he felt four pairs of eyes on him (Mabel and Waddle looking from the sweater), and saw everyone looking at him, shocked, but relieved too the shack was back. Ford started to consign something in a new book. This one had a four and, instead of the familiar golden hand, a golden pine tree on it.

\- Grunkle Ford, the young boy asked, why is this book different?

Ford looked up as he finished writing. He sighed before handing the book to Dipper.

\- This, will be your own journal. Since you now have the powers of that demon, we should document everything related to them, might help us someday we'd need it. I started it but now that you're awake, it's yours to write in.

\- But I started to make notes in the tome three.

\- I know, his uncle replied, smiling, but this one is yours. You can describe every new things you discover in there. And there won't be that invisible ink problem, his nephew blushed upon remembering how he fiddled with it, trying to discover how the ink worked. You know, I started it, but there is some things you might want to know on what happened after you made that deal, so come find me in the basement when you're done with everything, ok?

\- Ok, I'll go see you as soon as I can. I just have to talk with Mabel… and Stan before he sees me as a free piggy bank, he could see the dollar signs in the man's eyes.

Ford nodded in agreement before running back to the basement, luckily untouched by the fire. Dipper turned to his uncle and sister, feeling this conversation would be weirder than normal.

* * *

That's all for now, Dipper learned how the most basic way to use magic, Mabel is switching from hyperactive mod to sweater town mod, Ford has things to talk about while Stan is thinking of using his nephew's powers for money (Stan you greedy man) while someone new entered the scene of this story, ready to make trouble for everyone. Phew, Imma rest a bit cause my brain's toasted. *Author dumped himself in the snow to cool off*


	3. Chapter 3- A normal day in Gravity Falls

Dipper walked toward his uncle first. He saw Stanley's smile widen with every manners he could use the boy's powers for money and Dipper was sure it would be hard to convince him not to.

\- Stan, he said without preface, I know what you think and before you say anything I won't let you use my powers to get money. I mean, he crossed his arms and his foot started to tap against the ground, if you have nothing aside money on your mind, I think talking now is useless so come talk when your head is clear.

He then walked to his sister to help her get Waddle out of her sweater. The man just thought "They know me too well." and got back in the building to make sure everything was there. On their side, the twins were pulling, for Dipper, while Mabel was pushing. Eventually, the pig came out flying high in the air before crashing through the kitchen's window. They ran to it to see him on his feet, idly trotting to the attic.

\- This pig could survive a meteor crashing down here, Mabel said.

\- Probably but please sis don't give me bad mental images, that's how the shack burned.

\- Really? She turned to face him, surprised. You mean…

\- I barely pictured flames in my mind and, boom, everything was burning. It's like the first time we fought Bill.

Mabel's eyes were wide with excitement. She hunched closer to him and made sure that none of their uncles was near.

\- You think you could make this sweater launch kitties like last time we went in grunkle Stan's mind? She whispered, you know, little kitties would be great, but why limit to one sweater?

\- Mabel, he whispered back, don't you think the others would find that a bit weird if all your sweaters could launch kittens out of nowhere? But, I can try for this one, only this one.

He closed his eyes and tried to superpose the image of the sweater from their adventure to the one she was wearing. It was easy as Mabel was wearing the same one that day. There was a "poof" and glitter filled pink smoke came out of her sleeves. Next thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Mabel launching kittens everywhere, making a pink glittery cloud every time they landed on something. At this rate, the kitchen was completely covered in the weird powder left by the kittens, as well as the young Pines.

\- Heheh, we'll need a shower after this, Dipper said as the whole situation amused him. But I'll need to be careful with the glitter next time I make you something. Hmmm… let's see if these powers can work for cleaning a room full of glitter.

Again he closed his eyes, but he needed to focus as he tried to visualize the kitchen like a 3D drawing. He pictured a gust of wind picking up all the powder and leaving by the window, but all he heard was a new "poof" that broke his concentration. When he got near the window, he saw a non-healthy amount of powder right beside it, luckily just outside the room. He started to feel a bit dizzy as he pulled a chair to sit on. Here and there he could see piles of pinkish dust still on the floor. He noticed Mabel, buried under the kittens and smiling widely before she frowned when her gaze fell on him. She tried to free herself, but the cats were too heavy. Tired of struggling, she pulled out her grappling hook and fired at the ceiling. She came out as the pile exploded, sending the animals everywhere.

\- Bro bro, she said while the uncoiled the hook, are you ok? Do you want a kitty? She asked him with a big smile as she grabbed one and put it in front of Dipper, who smiled and pet it a bit before he got the journal out of his pocket. She saw him writing about using the powers and being nauseous.

\- Mabel, he said, can you please clean the rest of the glitter? I have to go to the bathroom. I think grunkle Stan put the vacuum cleaner near the basement's entrance.

With that, he ran toward said room to puke… it was not something to describe. He cleaned up the little mess and flushed it in the toilet. When he came back he saw Mabel finishing to clean up the powder. They smiled to each other and while she poured herself a glass of Mabel juice, her brother opted for a glass of water. Stan, who was near in the shop part of the shack, finally came in and asked what was wrong. They exchanged a glance before telling him everything, aside the pile of glitter at the window's side part. They'd have to clean this up later.

\- *Sigh* I guess you'll just have be careful using these powers then. But really, he said under his breath while walking away, kitten launching sweater, I can't believe they did it.

\- …, for now Mabel was trying not to laugh her lungs out. Let's *snicker* say that *giggle* went well…, she exploded, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DIDN'T NOTICED THE BIG PILE OF DUST HAHAHAH, she was crying of laughter.

\- Pfff yeah, but we avoided being grounded for making a mess. And I'm really in need of something for my head, it clutched it between his hands. By the way, Mabel, can you tell me time?

She looked at the clock. She noticed the handle showing the second was… slower for some reason, and it reminded her of something. She turned to the boy but slow enough that she saw the clock going at a regular speed again.

\- I-it says 10:39 now, but I saw something… weirder than normal.

\- Mabel, he sighted, every normal things in this town is weird, so that's pretty much a normal day in Gravity Falls. Me experiencing powers from a lunatic demon that looks like a chip and that almost destroyed the world that by the way I've set free said demon by making a deal to save our dimension at the cost of one half of my soul. If you see anything stranger then that then hit me with the frying pan. He felt amorphous after his speech. Look, I'm tired and-, she just grabbed and shook him like one of those box you have to guess what is inside, -WOOOAAA! ! !

\- The clock, she nearly screamed in his ears, the clock was slower as I watched it! You know what happens here when time stop?! The girl was starting to panic.

\- What?.. You mean like the time Bill was summoned by Gideon? You mean?

\- YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE MOST INTELLIGENT OF US TWO YET I HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING TODAY, DID YOUR BRAIN BURNED WITH THE SHACK?! She was shaking Dipper with enough force to break a tree.

\- WOHOHOHOHOOHO Maa-be-el ca-alm do-ow-n. She realized she was shacking her brother a bit too hard and let him go. T-thanks sis. Just let me think, it's hard enough to do when someone shake you like there is a tremor of 12 on Richter's scale. Just what do you think would make time slow?

\- Isn't it obvious? You, it's you! Have you thought that with his powers you could send us to the Mindscape by accident?! What were you thinking again?! Needless to say, she was angry, very angry.

\- S-sorry, I wasn't even aware of it, it was like I wanted to be somewhere safe, then, I don't know, maybe the Mindscape is safest place possible? So maybe my subconscious acted to get me to said safest place.

\- I'm not a smart cookie, bro bro, so you should talk of it to grunkle Ford, what if you accidentally sent us all in the Mindscape? She looked anxious just has if mentioning the name would send them there. I have enough brain to know it would mean trouble. I mean, replacing a burned shack you've seen intact all summer completely? She crossed her arms. Sure. A town?, this time she raised an eyebrow, to the smallest detail? You don't control these powers enough. So you go talk with Ford while I find a way to get that big pile of pink glitter into a trash.

\- I was planning to see Ford anyway. He said to have things to talk about. So, he felt a bit weird leaving her like this, covered in glittering powder like she felt in the vacuum herself, but he was in the same condition, just closer to reject the last thing he ate, I'm going to the basement, you can come when you're done with the dust. As he turned to walk there, one silly thought was bugging him.

"A normal day in Gravity Falls my eye."

* * *

I'll be honest, this chapter feels off for Dipper and Mabel. I just can't shake that feeling there's a thing I did wrong. Or maybe I'm just being paranoid? Probably just that.


	4. Chapter 4 - A white problem

[Somewhere in the forest]

The dark shadow went away from the Pine family, in awe of what the young boy did.

\- At least I'm lucky there was that weird shaman in the prison. Without him I would still be stuck there. I owe him some help to get out once I'm finished here.

The human came out from the cover of the trees, revealing white hairs and an orange short for prisoners. A small boy, holding a patched amulet, leaking a green thing, like a fluid, yet dissipating in the air like some sort of gas, but the stone was still a dull green. The boy had a backpack, which he dropped and quickly opened.

\- Let's see, he mumbled, this stick should do the trick, but first, the potion.

He uncorked a vial of red color and the odor of sulfur filled the clearing he was in. He dipped the stick, a sharpened somewhat sturdy branch, in the liquid and a dark glow emanated form the wood as the human's eyes watered from the smoke going up in them. Sealing the bottle again, he traced a circle and divided it in twelve part with one little circle at the center.

\- Ok so there's Cancer, Sagittarius, Gemini, Taurus, he inscribed each symbol of the zodiac in their corresponding place. This may be weaker than the Cipher wheel, he said, but using the zodiac is safer and the result is easier to control should something unexpected happen. He finished to trace the symbols before stopping at the circle occupying the center and said with a delighted tone : of course I can't forget our dear friend Ophiuchus. He traced the last symbol and stepped back.

The young boy started to invoke the symbols while putting something related to their elements. A bowl of water or a shell for the group of Scorpion, candles for the zodiacs of fire like the Lion, some rocks and gems for Virgin and co. and some incense sticks for the family of Balance. Each time he spoke to a symbol of water, humidity increased and his cloths were almost glued to his skin. The fiery ones made the sun shine at full force, nearly scorching the earth. As he passed in front of the aerial Aquarius and his relatives, the wind circled the area and the clouds started to spin while the sound of thunder was heard close. Finally the symbols of the earth bent the nearby trees and a protective dome formed over the human, as hot rain poured on the clearing. He brought out of the sack two bottles, one full of venom, while the other was filled with antidote.

\- Let's see if I remembered correctly.

He poured the poison on the zodiac of Ophiuchus, exactly on the shape of the snake and hissing sounds came out from the drawn head. As soon as he poured the antidote on the part representing the scepter, the hissing stopped and he fetched the amulet in a makeshift pocket. Surprisingly, the snake shape left the symbol and took on the same glow as the stick did when in contact with the liquid from the red vial while the frame of scepter glowed white. The boy quickly placed the amulet in the little circle.

The snake lengthened and described circles around the wheel until, like an ouroboros, it managed to snap it's mouth on it's 2D tail. The glowing shape, in the small circle, crossed each line as it lengthened too before the white glow met the dark one of the outer circle which the snake superposed itself to. Each symbol lit up, half of them white with the remaining ones black. The zodiac started to tremble as the sun, the wind and the rain increased wile the leaves of the trees expanded unnaturally, englobing the clearing completely.

In the now dark space, a rumble from the wheel was felt, and it rose of the ground, like an altar. The light seemed to drip from the newly formed platform, leaving behind the symbols and the wheel. The white half of it was now made of beautiful white gold, and the other half, perfectly sculpted in the darkest onyx as the earth was now shining like copper. All the while, the boy never stopped his chant, now imploring the zodiac to repair what is now broken. In a sudden movement, the symbols lifted from the table, as well as the amulet. And rays of darkness and light came out of the zodiacs to hit the green stone, energy flowing in it. A green glow sparked up in the heart of the object. The gold melted with the chain and the onyx fused with the stone, sealing the cracks as the boy's incantations came to an end, the symbols finally consumed completely by the artifact. Like pushing the backward button of a remote, the recent ritual acted like time was going the wrong way. The amulet, however, was floating there, it's green glow the only thing the boy could focus on. He never really noticed how light came back, how the trees took back their place, how the wind was now a breeze or even how the sun and the rain stopped torturing the ground. He never looked on the ground to see the wheel dissipating as the dirt went once again to a dull brown, as if nothing ever happened in this place. He barely gripped the object, his heart skipping a beat before he sighed in relief. A strong glow enveloped him as the amulet, even more powerful than before, bent it's powers for it's only true master. The boy laughed madly before settling, a soft, lightly crooked smile, on his face. He only whispered a little sentence, light as his smile, yet nothing sounded as menacing before. If it was on television, the screen would focus one last time on his smile before going black, only letting the viewers hear his whispers.

Beware, Dipper Pines. Gideon Gleeful. Is. Back.

* * *

Yeah yeah I know Dipper has these powers and all what could Gideon do blablabla. Really, if you remember the show, that guy was a nuisance. Don't think he'll confront Dipper just like that, getting back the amulet and its powers was just step 1 of his plan, then I'll introduce Bill back, maybe drop some hints toward the end of Gideon's role. If my first story is a bit planned and all, I'm just writing this one like I feel it would happen. I may not fully grasp the core being of every characters but hey, I'm doing my best here. I mean, I'm pretty much a novice at this thing. *scratch head while thinking* In fact, New Tale's end is even planned while this one, well, myself I don't know where I'm going with this story. For all I know we could end up with a bad end, a good one or even a bitter-sweet finale. In short, me too I'm in the fog. Maybe Gideon will win? Maybe Bill will experience remorse? or try another Weirdmaggedon? Damn is this story going to be messed up. *shrugs* At the same time, the show itself is messed up, at least in a good way.


	5. Chapter 5 - Ford's tests

Dipper entered the basement, still nauseous from earlier. In a room, recently added, Ford was working on something. Approaching, the young boy realised it was a machine he never saw before. A chair was making one part of it. Above it was an helmet, connected to many sensors and a glass container. The words "INPUT SAMPLE" were written on a little screen displaying vitals of a human about Dipper's age, just beside the thing, on a desk. The second part of the machine was a sturdy metal hand going in and out of a storage tank. Each time a new object got out, a bag of powder (nothing illegal here heheh), a sheet of paper, a wooden target, an anvil, etc.

\- Grunkle Ford, he was a bit worried, what is this machine?

\- Ho! I've not heard you coming Dip, metallic sounds resonated beneath the thing as the scientist came out with some kind of laser pistol, I'm working on a machine that should help us see what changed since you made the deal with Bill. He took on a perplex look : I have not heard you, but I saw kittens looking like Nyan cat minus the Poptart leaving a trail of glitter down here, is Mabel doing another of her "things"?

\- Heheh…, he put his arm behind him as a slight blush made itself known, well, it's my fault. You see… He explained what happened.

[Explanations]

\- So that's why there is kittens leaving glitter everywhere, sorry. He laughed nervously.

\- Heh… heheh… I can't, his uncle was shaking his head as the whole thing seemed really funny to him, I just CAN'T believe my brother missed that huge pile of glitter just outside the shack hahahah. That's, he lifted his glasses to wipe a tear, that's just so fun to hear. I always knew he was a bit oblivious to some things but that's new, heheh. Oof, he said after a moment, face a bit red, I needed that.

\- Glad I could help. Dipper first smiled, then frowned. Still, he let out, there seems to be a limit to what I can do.

Ford instantly snapped straight, rigid as his expression was one meaning problems : fear.

\- What limit? He took his nephew by the shoulders, are you ok?

\- I-it's alright, grunkle, he pulled himself free. I just experienced a slight dizziness then I ran to the bathroom. I think you know why, he was not happy to talk of that part.

\- Well, he started to think, walking to a wall then the other, I saw what a human body with demonic magic can do, like…, he grimaced, back then. But this time it's different… *sigh* Dipper, he turned to him after sitting before the screen in front of the container, if you feel good enough, can you please go sit on the chair and put the helmet on? I… I have a hypothesis, but I need more data than I have on…, moment of hesitation, him, to verify it.

Nodding in agreement, the boy walked to the chair and put the "helmet" on his head as he sat on the chair, "thank god he put a cushion" he thought. Except the objects in the storage and the cushion, the machine was all metal and wires, with some pieces of plastic here and there.

\- Ok, I'm ready, so what does this thing will do? If he was to agree to this, better to know what it was about.

\- This part of the machine, the man explained, will measure you vitals and compare it to a normal kid of your age to detect anything suspicious. Starting to type on a keyboard first concealed in the desk, then if you can manifests the powers, we could trap a part of the energy inside the container you see to your right, he indicated. The glass is treated to keep most kind of energies, and even magics, inside it stable and ready for analysis, he added. Both took a deep breath and when his nephew nodded, Ford activated the thing. Here we go, he said.

The thing came to life the moment a command was entered from the keyboard. Dipper felt small shocks against his skin, nothing harmful, but it was not a pleasing sensation either. When Ford told him to create something magic near the captor in front of him, which resembled a plug used for toilets, he focused and, despite the nauseous feeling coming back at full force, managed to create a small ball of pure energy. The syphon lost no time to suck it in, where it fell in the open container, which then sealed after it entered. The vibration Dipper felt from the beginning then stopped, and as soon as he got out of the chair, he knelt on the ground and puked, bile mixing with whatever was in his stomach. Ford got up and ran to his help. His uncle lifted him and, trembling like a leaf in the wind, the young boy sat at the table full of books. Unknown to them, the price was higher the more frequently Dipper used the demon's gift… and if his body rejected the magic, it would only worsen his current state. However, they had yet to discover that part of the problem. For now, the only solution would be to let Dipper rest between every usage of the powers.

"Throat… sore, my eyes… heavy… and that headache…" It was all he could think of before his brain went in "I had enough of that bullsh*t" mod.

For the second time in a week, Dipper fainted.

[45 minutes later]

Black, everything was black.

"Did I felt asleep again?"

Whispers, like the wind, unintelligible.

"My head… why does it feel so heavy…?"

Louder, a sound of running feet against metal plating.

"Wait… I was in the basement with… grunkle Ford..."

\- The machine couldn't provoke that, I'm sure of it...

Clearer, like adjusting the sound of the television.

\- You built it in record time! Of course there would be a problem!

"Yeah, there was that thing…"

\- It was only a magic sample, it's not like the machine did something to his body...

"*gasp* The machine!"

Dipper opened his eyes slowly, despite wanting to see what was going on. It seemed to be the right thing to do as he had the time to adjust to the bright light. He saw his uncles talking about what happened. That was the only thing he understood before the acid taste of bile flowed in his mouth through the already sore throat. He barely had time to turn to the side before another gush of vomit escaped his tired body. Dipper felt good enough to move, but now his throat was burning while the pain from puking went away. He heard the conversation stopping before they ran to him, Stan shouting Mabel's name, and quickly she was there.

Ford was going to say something but his brother pushed him away while his niece held a glass of water for Dipper. He gladly accepted it and drank it all in one go. The acid taste was still there, but at least it was manageable. He looked toward the others and saw worry on their faces.

\- Hey, kid, Stan knelt slightly to the boy's level, are you okay? We heard rumbling and then… Ford was there, looking after you. Just, fist clenched, he faced the scientist, what where you thinking?! We don't know anything about the effects of such magic on a human body, even less on a KID! ! !

\- Stan, he said with a calm move, please let me explain…

\- YOU HAVE NOTHING TO JUSTIFY YOURSELF, STANFORD PINES! The young siblings could hear how angry he was, he almost turned into a ticking timed bomb. I've PuT OUR fAmiLy iN dAnGer bEcAUse Of mY sTupIdiTY EnOugH tImeS eVen beForE YoU cAme BaCk, he said, clearly shook by what happened. So d-don't InvOlvE Dip-pPeR into Y-yoUr eXp-PerIeNces ag-gAiN, he quickly wiped the tears in his eyes away and calmed down, a little, but he was calmer than a moment ago, Mabel and Dipper let out a sigh of relief.

\- St-stanley, please, pleaded his brother, don't you want to know at least what I discovered thanks to Dipper?

His only response was Stan turning around and walking toward the entrance of the basement, Ford right behind him.

\- STANLEY WAI-*Slam*…

The vending machine shook as the man nearly smashed it into the wall, giving the opening/closing mechanism a hard time to adjust. He then quickly got to his room and locked the door. If the siblings saw their uncle at this moment, they would see how broken he truly was, especially from the recent events.

In the basement, Ford just stood there in silence before going back at the table and seating between Dipper and Mabel, who had already sat at the other end of it. Both were frowning at what they just witnessed. For the first time, Mabel realised how fragile this second family they formed here was, while Dipper asked himself if he should really had done that deal. He felt like he was the prime reason everything was falling apart. Ford, on his side, knew that his brother was right, what if the machine had started malfunctioning? Or if the nature of the sample his nephew provided made it too unstable and started altering reality in it's close vicinity?

The Pines each stood there before Mabel softly said.

\- I'll go and reassure Stanley, she said, looking down.

She left, and now they were two in the room. The man sighed.

\- Dipper, I'm sorry. I should've checked if the machine worked correctly before making you go in it. And asking you that sample was another mistake… *sigh* I should've known better. I just wanted data to help and-

\- Wait, Dipper interrupted, standing, even if a bit unsteady at the moment. It's MY fault. He looked to the ground, tiredness visible. It's ME who made that deal with Bill. Crossing his arms and letting his head on it, he continued. You know, it seems that the more I make use of this "gift", the more I weaken, physically I mean. I… *sigh*, I'm just so tired right now. I think we all need some time separated and, you know, think of it of our own before doing it together. Seeing the worried look Ford had, he started to talk again. By your look, you problably think you are responsible, right Ford? Remember this, it's only my responsibility, _**I**_ am the only one at fault here. I'll go and, he stood up, even if it was taking much of his focus and strength, and try to… to rest a bit… It must be late anyway.

And like this, Dipper let his uncle alone, with one objective on his barely functionning mind : sleep.

Now alone, Ford ruminated on what happened, and, against all rationality with how tired he was, just like the others were, decided to check the data they collected.

[Past midnight]

Sitting at the desk, Ford read everything the machine collected on Dipper's current state. The scan of his body detected no anomly whatsoever. Interrestingly, the magic the demon granted his nephew changed to the opposite color of the spectrum, a beautiful orange.

\- What have you done again, Cipher? Ford softly asked himself.

The magic in itself retained its original properties, to create or destroy and alter the fabric of reality and space-time continuum, and this, across dimensions. In a matter of one or two hours, the scientist had already a basic understanding of how this thing worked. It was more information then he ever had on his enemy!

As he was scrolling down on the screen, a peculiar, solitary paragraph grabbed his curiosity. It was about assimilation. From what he understood, Dipper's body had not completely assimilated the magic the demon gave in exchange for liberty. Then, he found it. Just at the end of said paragraph. The truth.

A truth his mind could not accept. A truth so horrible, he'd prefer it to be a lie. Something so deceitful, he was in complete disgust of it. Dipper assumed he would need some rest before using the magic again, but in reality, the price would not only go up, it would do so in an exponential manner, which means the more he used it before his body was ready to, the more the chances for something bad to happen.

Something… lethal…

* * *

*On a dusty desk there is a tattered note with a sentence, uncomplete but there is a distinct sentence written on it* "The Pines are falling apart but…"


	6. Chapter 6 - Plan G

*The second half of the note was in the trash, clearly someone wanted this to stay unknown* "… maybe the impendent tragedies will save not only the Pines, but their world too?"

* * *

A little spider registered everything about the data Ford collected, wonders did the network do these days. It also recorded the quarrels between the Pines. A green light sparked up in the animal's robotic eyes, a signal commanding it to return to its master. Crawling up the carefully weaved web that was her home when not in use, the arachnid reached the ceiling and from there she used the vents until she found her way outside. Even if some eyes were robotised, the others were still functioning in the night, in perfect accord with its nocturnal habits.

Again, the green light glowed in the mechanical part of its view. Find Master, Deliver data, Go home (spider web), Deactivate. Those were the series of orders it got from the glow.

When she finally reached Gideon, he was nearly asleep, but the view of his little spy made him wide awake with joy. It crawled in his hand and as the back of it opened, letting a little screen from inside the cyborg like being, something told him he wouldn't be deceived.

\- What do you all have in store for us, Pines.

First, was the machine and how Dipper's uncle explained it's functioning. "Seems interesting, if he was not a Pine, I'd like to meet that guy," thought the white haired boy. Then, it's when everything went down hill. The activation of the thing, Dipper, weak, puking and then fainting. And something the boy missed during the time he was out. An orange glow forming around him and desperately trying to enter his body as Ford was inspecting the machine. However, something refrained the thing from fusing with Dipper, who was motionless. Either it was his body or his subconscious rejecting the magic, the young Gleeful didn't knew. Then, like a protection breaking away, the bubble around which the magic was massed slowly disappeared, and some of the orange energy entered into the boy. Instantly, the sound of a loud breathing could be heard and the movement of his chest rising and falling became perceptible. "Did he just?.. He almost died… those powers, they saved him, but the more he use them, the more he put himself in danger, and all that without any of them knowing it. How delightful." Gideon laughed at his foe's stupidity. The Pines were in a not so good situation, and their dear Dipper was the apple of discord breaking this family apart. An idea struck the former celebrity. These were the power of Bill Cipher, so maybe…

\- Let's see if this new version of the amulet can do this, the crooked smile came back. If not that small and seemingly adorable, the smile alone could make some believe he was the incarnation of death. Amulet, he said, lifting it in the air, I want you to convoke the demon these powers belonged to. "We have some things to talk about, Cipher."

The amulet's light could've drowned the sun's own as it started trembling and moving madly in every directions, its powers searching for the unholy entity. All of sudden, a pentagram appeared, marked with ancient sigils, perhaps even older than the artifact, but Gideon smiled as he felt the powerful aura of the many runes glowing a bright green with one, from which he got the weird feeling it was representing the demon's original, human name, giving off a cold blue icy brilliance. To tell the truth, these new powers scared the boy a little sometimes, as if the amulet had a mind of its own. He never knew how to use such powerful signs, even less like these that he never saw before. "I'm playing with fire… literally." These thought soon left with the rising wind, circling inside the circle. As if distorting, time slowed, before going still, and the dimension of space drained from all colors. He knew what that meant.

The Mindscape.

The stone began to vibrate violently, forcing him to let go of it. Instead of falling to the ground, it just stood there, in the air, just… doing nothing like any normal item do in such conditions. After some time, as the human started losing patience, the object shook once more, a blinding yellow flash flowing from the heart of it, before it lashed at the form on the ground with an astoundingly forceful bolt of lightning. Contrary to what should happen normally, the earth was fine, normal, but the bolt balled up on itself, now a pulsing spark of energy. Soon enough, the spark stabilised, and it rapidly expanded in a familiar triangular form, chaotic magic uncontrollably flowing from it. Thankfully, the pentagram and sigils were strong enough and a greenish cylindrical barrier surrounded the thing.

A crazy, going rapidly back and forth between low and high-pitched demonic laughter shook the still motionless area. Finally, one eye, then two legs, two arms, a cane, top hat and bowtie completed the thing. Upon looking closely, the demon now looked a bit… conical? "Hmph, that's new...," thought the young Gleeful. And the limbs… there was four and not five fingers and the feet had no toes before, right? Chasing these annoying questions with a movement of his hand, he noticed the artifact was back around his neck.

\- Oof, said the entity, who knew human soul equaled sleep and things li-, seeing where he was and with who,-ke, that…, short silence before, shit.

Squinting at the scene taking place, he looked at the forgotten drawings, and for the first time in many, many millennia, his unique eye widened in pure terror.

\- T… these sigils, they shouldn't, he whispered in disbelief before turning in rage toward Gideon, who looked at the demon like he was an ant. YOU, he shouted, HOW DO YOU KNOW MY TRUE NAME AND WHERE HAVE YOU LEARNED TO CREATE THESE KIND OF RESTRAINTS, TELL ME, NOW! ! !

His only response was a chuckle as the mortal before him took a step toward him. Yes, Gideon Gleeful was playing with fire, and he loved it, the thrill it gave him right now, especially with a being such as Bill Cipher right there, barely contained in a little pentagram, made the boy feel more alive than ever before, it was such a rush! He clenched a fist around the amulet and said with authority one sentence that could doom all Gravity Falls.

\- Amulet, bind this demon to my will and make sure he suffer if he dare disobey my orders.

For one moment, the thing moved so fast Gideon feared it would break again, after all, Mabel was able to crush it with a foot and despite being imbued with the power of the zodiacs, it was overall a still fragile artifact, powerful yes, but oh so fragile. Settling, the thing glowed one more time and if the one from before eclipsed the sun, this one could be of a nova's brightness! In one violent, abrupt move, a green glowing chain shot from the stone and dove straight to the demon's "chest", the glow first dark, then white the moment after. It was like a pulse from the stone all along the chain, an unending dance between light and dark, maybe even between life and death. The contact between the chain and Bill created a shockwave, the chain becoming brittle before disintegrating in fine powder.

\- I, will not, be, your, LACKEY! ! ! He extended his arms, blue fire burning fiercely both in his hands while a cold one resided in his eye. YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!

What happened afterward, Gideon will remember all his life.

Despite being restricted by the pentagram and unable to flee with this rune representing his name, Bill had to fight. More chains came out of the floating amulet and he easily deviated them. Whenever one nearly touched him, his body opened and with a metallic sound, the disembodied aggressor fell limply before being incinerated away. However, the artifact had not said its last word! The protection of the pentagram went away, except for a few rune and the blue one while the rest of the energy went back to the stone, restricting the demon to a greater, but again tiny space, about 64 square meters. A literal onslaught of chains flowed from every directions. What the magic object had not planned was that being half a million years old really let you work on imagination. It was time to use a joker here. Lifting his cane in a Nanny McPhee style, he gathered as much energy as he could and desperately sunk the extremity in the ground. A powerful barricade formed, wavering as great waves of pure chaotic energy altered everything too close. The chains transformed into deadly snakes, other crawlers and reptiles, and then they turned against the amulet.

\- I won't let you!

Gideon ran to the amulet and called back the last of its energy, the last runes dissipating. He implored the amulet to get them somewhere safe. In comparison to before, the glow surrounding them was weak, but at least they escaped the Mindscape, landing near the lake and everything came back to normal. Bill, on his side of reality, was feeling tired after using such powerful spells. Since he made the deal about four days ago, his body started escaping all control, he was slowly distorting. He was first okay with having proper hands and feet again after so long, but the conical form… not good. He knew demons had the reputation to steal mortal's souls, but he never did it before. He hoped the transfer would kill the young pine tree, but luck was on the human's side and he survived. On the other hand, he was glad to not be restricted to the town anymore. He could've went all apocalyptic again but he swore to send back in the nightmare realm everything coming from it, and doing another Weirdmageddon would mean breaking the deal, in short, starting back from zero. He couldn't afford that, even if the deal had these weird side effects.

The protection fell and the demon snapped his fingers, reverting everything back to normal. Without the amulet near, the chains, as the first one did, disaggregated in dust. Deciding the Mindscape was safer than other places, he just created a little dome as protection and, cursing the effects of the soul, well, half of the soul, he went to sleep. The future did not seemed too bright for either the Pines or the demon with Gideon out in the wild.

* * *

Okay so for your information, Bill won't stay a demon nor will he become human, it will be a weird cross of the two and if you want the truth, I have difficulties myself to know what I'm doing with him. Also, remember when I said "introduce Bill back after Gideon's been taken care of"? Scratch that, burn it and bury it deep in a lake... I just kinda accepted how out of control this story is becoming already XD


	7. Chapter 7 - Antipodes

This one's for you Phouka ;)

* * *

Dipper woke up in better shape than the day before, even if he still felt as if he passed in a lawnmower. Same for everyone. As he stepped his way to the kitchen in a semi-conscious state, he saw his sister and each barely greeted the other.

\- Mornin', they both said.

\- *yawning* What do you want Dip-dop?

\- Huuu… could you pass me the cereals please.

He got the milk out. She grabbed a huge canister of juice and drank right from it. As they each ate, Stanley came in, traits heavy with tiredness. Looks like he had not slept that well. If somebody looked closely, they could discern the tracks left by fresh tears. He tried to look good, but obviously the twins where smarter than that. On his side, Ford fell asleep because of the sleep deprivation his body was forced trough last night. Gideon? Still traumatised from his late night party with an angry dream demon, which was still sleeping despite time not passing in the Mindscape, weird Bill was and always will be.

Back to the siblings, they easily noticed the sadness in their uncle's eyes. They said nothing, but they knew that eventually, they would need to talk this out, even if just to let the recent tension between the Stans go away. The man grabbed the newspaper, not even bothering to eat or drink anything, which was unsettling to Mabel and Dipper. Dipper ate in silence as his sister made herself a pair of toasts, a second pair was on the way, one for Stan, the other destined to Ford. They heard the man sigh in relief and… satisfaction? Lifting his head, Stan explained.

\- Pacifica had an accident yesterday while she was out with her horse. Apparently, an army of snakes just popped out of nowhere in front of her and the mare, he continued while asking himself how such thing could happen, they say Yarrow is her name, scurried back to the mansion.

\- I hoped she's okay, said Mabel.

\- Don't worry, she said she was only scared, she got no injuries whatsoever. You know, Stan admitted, that little girl may be a bit annoying, but since she helped us before, I'm glad she's okay, because now I know she's a good kid.

Dipper looked at him, perplex. Then a light turned itself on in his head.

\- You mean the time with that category ten lumberjack ghost that almost turned us all into wooden pigeons toilets? A tired smile on his lips, he pursued, yeah, she really is different from her parents, she seems to be like them. However, when you know her, she's kind, caring, sharing and as a plus, winking at his uncle and Mabel, it's always useful having someone representing power in your friends. He added, even if their family has a weird past from a single lie, while playfully poking his sister, refereeing to their adventure where they discovered the truth about the forgotten eight and a half president.

Stan shivered. He was glad he missed that adventure with the ghost. Wood?, ok, pigeons?, burn them all. When his niece tugged on his arm while pointing at Ford, who was coming their way, he remembered when he let her enter his room. They had a talk and she convinced him to present his excuse to his brother. After all, good old Sixer only wanted to help them. He was about to speak, but then something unexpected happened.

[At the same time in the Mindscape]

Bill woke up, feeling a little tired, but overall pretty good. Inspecting himself, he looked in worry as his conical form distended while his base had started to thin from the back and the front. What was Pine tree's soul doing to him? He suddenly screamed in agony as a horrible pressure on his eye made it feel like the time they plucked it out, which was painful as regenerating it could take a long time, but he had the Mindscape in such case. Slowly, the pressure became a pulling sensation between right and left. An alien feeling, like being able to feel twice the same part of his body, forced the entity to open his eye. Only for him to discover he now had two of them. Having forgotten how it was to have two eyes, he was taken aback as he noticed his depth perception was more accurate then before, but it was unsettling to him. It seemed that the changes hastened each day, and he feared becoming human again. If such a scenario took place, one of the possible consequences could be a total loss of his powers. Hopefully, it would stop before it reached these kinds of extremes. Now taking a good look, his body lost a bit of the point, which became rounded, as if someone rubbed something on it to smooth off the angle of his "head", which made him now look like a thin cylinder. Nobody could take him seriously now, his reputation would be ruined. His yellow-white eyes turned red with anger as he cursed Dipper in every languages he had learnt, which were approximately 3 825 once rounded up. It was something he did from time to time, doing something on a long enough period to cool down. Finally calming, the demon took a deep breath. The new eye had a cut, which would need to be healed. Sitting on the grey grass, he waited for the pain to go away, falling asleep without even noticing it.

[At the shack]

Not even the half of a word crossed Stanley's lips before his nephew screamed in pain. The others could only watch, but Ford feared the powers might be consuming Dipper. The now orange magic fire enveloped Dipper like a shield, hiding him from their view.

Clutching his eyes as pain scythed through them, he felt like he would explode, as a balloon filled to the brink with water or air. He could not know the magic was using this opportunity where the weird protective bubble was missing to go inside him, but there was too much of it.

The rest of the group looked helplessly as chaotic magic surged from the flaming ball. Thankfully, luck was on their side. Ford was prompt to react and pulled out a little gun, resembling the memory one, but green. Pulling the trigger made the thing shoot a laser, which englobed the ball of magic. It was like a shell, protecting them from the madness of the unbridled magic trying to get free of this new restraint. Soon enough, the flames died down and the group sighed in relief.

For Dipper, it had been less fun. He felt like his insides were on fire as he literally inhaled the magic around him, dense to the point it was a miracle it was not asphyxiating him. As he nearly fell to the ground, the pain in his eyes went away. Panting, he brushed off the sweat on his forehead and looked up to the group, but something was out of place. The details were neater, and the shadows were almost gone, but it was still early in the morning. As everyone looked at him, they had a brief moment of panic. Slowly getting up, he looked curiously at them.

\- What's wrong, he asked, did something happened beside that huge ball of fire?

He said this one almost in a joking tone, but nobody was amused, even if his sister had a few chuckle from it.

\- Y-you should g-go see for yours-self in a mirror, responded Stan, visibly shaken.

Shrugging it off, he just walked to the bathroom, telling himself "ho well, if it happens again, grunkle Ford will surely use that gun again and save the day, hooray… wow, that was sarcastic, even from me". Finally, he looked at the mirror, and took a few steps back in fear. Gone were his eyes, Gone were the brown chocolate pupils and gone was the normal shape. His eyes were now that of Bill's! "Elongated pupils, glowing eyes, yup, my life's really freaking me out right now." It was the only thing he thought before noticing a big detail.

His eyes were glowing… violet?! Odd. Then, Stanford came with a few explanations for him. Clearing his throat, the scientist looked worriedly toward his nephew, which shook rapidly his head in an attempt of chasing the violet hue away. Not knowing what exactly Dipper did, his eye quickly came back to normal.

\- Mason, "oh boy are things grave if he calls me like that", thanks to the data you provided to me, I have a better understanding of how this magic works. Has a weird secondary effect of the deal, it seems that your body is, how to say this… ah, yes, rejecting the magic, or at least slowing it from being assimilated.

\- What do you mean by that? Is it related to the dizziness and when I puked? He was not fond of yesterday's events.

\- Sadly, yes, was the answer. There is a limit to what you can do right now. Yes, I now understand how this thing work, at least partially, but there is something dangerous about it. *sigh*, Mason, if you keep abusing this power, it will soon take its toll on your body, and, pushing it too far, you might, you m-might… Ford was unable to finish the sentence until Dipper did it for him.

\- I'll die. He said it softly, as if unsurprised but instead, resigned. That's what you're saying, right?

Nods of approval from his uncle.

\- You know, I also think that the transfer of the magic may had some effects on it, inverting the colors, which could explain the fact it is now orange and why your eyes were violet, the colors are at the exact opposite of Bill's. To be clearer, if you take a wheel of colors, and look, you would see that blue and orange are opposite, same goes for yellow and violet.

\- Oh… but about that whole "I'll die and things", do you have more information about it?

\- Yes, looking a bit less sad, he said, it seems your body could not take all that magic in one go. That means you may have this kind of crisis again, I know it seems painful. At the same time, if you can't completely accept the magic inside you, you'll never be able to use it again without putting you life at risk. We'll just have to, you know, wait this out and hope it will come ok. I don't say that you can't use the magic, just to be careful. If you're in a dire situation and there's no other solution, do it, use the magic, but really if there's no options left. Until then, you should try to never use it. You'll only get better this way, and I won't have to start monitoring you, so on my side I'll be able to research further information about our current situation, you got this?

\- Uh… most of it, he said, so in short, never use the magic except if there's a big danger, right?

\- You could say it like that, said the scientist, smiling a little. Now go finish your breakfast, I have to tell the news to the other and I don't think they'll take it as well as you did.

\- Alright, he turned to leave for the kitchen, when he did another turn to jump in Ford's arms. Hugging was still a bit uneasy with him, but the man soon hold his arms around Dipper. Thanks for everything, I know you're doing your best to help me and the others, grunkle Ford. With that, he finally turned away before running back to the kitchen, apparently looking better then before all that talking and flaming ball. The man was left in his thoughts.

"This little guy is really your opposite, Cipher. One could say you're at the antipodes of each other."

* * *

Alright I know I could do better but hey, I'm not a guy who write like he had team and all to write a book! Also, I planned on uploading this Friday, and on that point I have no excuse, none, really. But to be honest, the chapter's weird to me, not like I wanted it to go. Oh well, at least it goes with the plot, so whatever.


	8. Annoucement

**Hey everyone, I know this story is kind of looking dead, but in fact, I just lost inspiration for it, plus now that I look back to it, it looks badly written, so I'll rewrite everything, and then I'll pick everything from where I left off, alright? Hopefully it'll get my drive to write "The Cursed Deal" up again.**

 **See you soon everyone!**

 **\- Thedyingjokepastaway**


End file.
